Brother Blood
Brother Blood is a villain who was a main antagonist in The V Team Island Adventure and who serves as the Joker's teacher in evil. When he hears of Bender's murder of Joker, he swears revenge on him and his friends Physical Appearance He is a old man who who dresses like a minster but is teaching a school on how to be a successful villain Greatest Strength: His Charisma Greatest Weakness: His Smugness Personality TBA Appearances The V Team Island Adventure He only appeared in the side story playing a villain against both Eddy and Bender. He helped invade the attack against Tamzarain but Bender fought and bested him. Then he came across the V Team and he terrified them with his calmness, but he was defeated again, this time by Slade. During this time he upgraded himself into a cyborg to get revenge on the robot twice, but he was destroyed by Jorgen and Hades in a tag team battle. He never knew about Marceline's dad being the real man behind Uka Uka. TGTTA 2 Brother Blood reappears here as an ally of THe Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil led by The Reverse Flash through Time Travel and book travel into the past villains syndicate. He joins with The Joker to his old rogue gang with the other old villains as a result of Thawne bringing him through Deathstroke. Brother Blood doesn't join the rest of the villains against Starfire and instead follows Slade's team who gets Captain Cold and Lisa Snart to work with them and uses his mind control on The V Team which forces Mojo Jojo to keep them all at bay while Sideshow Bob gets Cold and Lisa to the rest of the team. Dr.Weil makes a plan to trap Discord tapping in some of the Dystopia League assets with Brother Blood and Uka Uka's help. Asura and Dr.Weil decide on top of using their assets they need to scare the others too Rick, Discord and Colress are all stuck under their own traps and are trying to get out with Dr.Weil looking in glee as he intends to use Discord's power to destroy some islands to keep them from finding each other which Discord is not happy about through Weil just dicks with him and Brother Blood decides some torture might be needed to get Discord to give up when Skylar and Gus come in with Axel and Suede when they are attacked and Axel tries to break Discord's trap when Skylar takes Axel's power and uses them to hold Suede off and Suede decides to try and sword slice the trap when Ra's Al Ghul comes after them. Gus and Mike are told that The Legion won't harass them and leave. Mike tells the heroes to leave, since they have no reason to go after them and Gus goes to Brother Blood and Uka Uka and mentions what went on When Mick takes the three to a dumpster which disgusts Ray a bit with Mick telling boy scout to suck it up as they go through there. Rip finds a pilot's seat there and takes it for himself with Ray and Sara managing to find the tires which they take to the crash site and put back on. Uka Uka and Brother Blood spy on this and tell Joker this, Where The Joker and Terrance Lewis don't look too flinched and they say they still have some options with Uka Uka seeing that Robin, Raven and Starfire all on the way themselves as Brother Blood instructed them to follow the 4. With Two Items down and a reactor to go. Mick and Rip take the two items down back to the ship while Ray Palmer and Sara Lance go to find the three. Ray Palmer does an investigation on the island in his TecH Suit to see if he can get to the reactor, he tells Sara he found one and he will meet her there. Ray flies down to the place and goes through the rubble and sees a reactor, and learns that this will actually the one they lost in the crash and this is when Brother Blood shows up from behind. Sara eventually gets to the location and finds Joker and Brother Blood who took Ray Hostage. Sara asks what they want and Joker answers that they want the Wave Rider though Brother Blood thinks that they should from something else and Joker answers that by doing this they can strand the Legends here. After the smoke clears, Brother Blood is knocked cold thanks to Rip and Mick who came on time and got Ray saved during the time the smoke was in effect. Brother Blood and Joker work to get the spear alongside the others with Thawne and is one of the villains who changes the multiverse upon getting the spear where he is now head of all the education systems and brainwashes or teaches people to be villains like him. When Deathstroke betrays the legion, he directs his men to kill Deathstroke's men and him and his students are overwhelmed, though he manages to avoid death by turning himself into a cyborg. Brother Blood then swears allegiance to an cult led by Toffee after he takes over the Legion after Thawne's death. Allies and enemies Allies: Uka Uka and his men, the Joker, Eobard Thawne, The League of Past, Present and Future Evil Enemies: Bender and his gang, Eddy and the V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades Gallery Brother Blood.jpg TeenTitans17.jpg 1387660521 bb.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fourth in Command Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Uka Uka's forces Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Main Members of Uka Uka's forces Category:Deceased Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Deceased Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John DiMaggio Category:Arc Villains Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:King K. Rool's Alliance Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Priest of Giygas Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Former Humans Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Vilains killed by villains Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Cult of Cipher Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil